Scared
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay one-shot. Misty confesses her love for Cordelia, but it seems that in the academy there's not a right moment to share a kiss.


It was Friday afternoon and Cordelia entered her room with a heavy box on her hands. The swamp witch followed her with a smile on her face, watching the woman put the box on the floor and sigh. They had spent the whole afternoon in a bookstore full of old, dusty books that needed to be rescued from the oblivion of the shelves.

"Thanks for helping me." Cordelia said, sitting on the corner of the bed and smiling. She felt exhausted.

"Carrying heavy boxes ain't a problem for me, Cordelia." the swamp witch said, leaving her box next to the headmistress' and grabbing one of the books. "I love reading."

"You do?"

"Yeah!" Misty said. "Although I haven't read a book for years."

"Why?"

"I only had one at the swamp." she answered sitting next to the woman. "I ain't such a smart woman like ya, but I can read pretty fast and I finished it in two days. And I couldn't afford to get new ones."

"Well, you can get one whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes! After all, this is for the academy and you're a part of this coven now."

"Ya're awesome, Cordelia." Misty exclaimed before hugging her. "And… um… I need to talk with ya." she added, separating from the woman and inhaling deeply. She didn't know what to start with. "Well, um... The first time we met... when I was running from that hunter... ya were the only one who accepted without any questions. Ya didn't care the way I am and now ya're the only one I can fully trust." she said, looking down to her dress and playing with the fringes of her dress. "But, since the first time I saw ya I felt something more important than that, something that doesn't let me sleep." she finally encouraged herself and looked to the woman's eyes. "I think I am in love with you, Cordelia."

Cordelia looked at the swamp witch with bright eyes before cupping the witch's face with her hands and smiling kindly. For a moment she lost herself in the depths of Misty's eyes, quickly glancing to the blonde's heart-shaped lips before returning to her green eyes. Cordelia took a step forward, approaching the woman's body while caressing her cheek with her fingertips. She approximated her mouth to Misty's, slowly brushing her lips over the other woman's, barely grazing over them. The swamp witch closed her eyes with anticipation, almost incapable to contain her excitement but paralyzed at the same time. She had never had such strong feelings for anyone else except for Cordelia, the same way that she had never been so close to anyone's mouth.

"I-" she heard the headmistress whisper.

"Cordelia, dear." Myrtle interrupted from behind the door, making the two women pull apart quickly. "I have to talk with you."

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Cordelia had stayed awake all night, thinking about her private moment with Misty. After what had happened with Hank, the only thought of actually being loved by someone frightened Cordelia. She knew that Misty was the most innocent person in the whole world, a person who wouldn't hurt her or break her heart. _I think I am in love with you, _Misty had said_. _And the headmistress hadn't had the chance to answer. She walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. No one else was awake in the house, not even the maid. Cordelia sighed, making herself a cup of coffee.

Upstairs, Misty was sitting next to the window, letting the first sunbeams of the day fall on her curls. She had tossed and turned in her bed all night, incapable of sleeping, asking her god why had he had to break the wonderful moments she had lived with the headmistress the day before. _What was she going to say? _was the question that kept coming to her mind. She lacked of sleep and couldn't think straight. _I need to eat something, _she thought before walking out of the room and running downstairs with her shawl on her shoulders.

"Oh." she said when she entered the kitchen and saw the headmistress there. She had messy hair, bags under her eyes and was wearing a short, white nightgown made of silk that exposed her legs. "Hi." the swamp witch said with a soft voice.

"Misty, I-"

"I… was just gonna grab something to eat." She interrupted, pouring some orange juice in a glass and grabbing a bagel before walking out of the room, leaving Cordelia speechless behind her. The headmistress' plan of waking up early and avoid an awkward situation with the swamp witch had been a total failure. Minutes later she left her empty cup on the table and headed to her room. She ducked and got a book from the boxes, an original edition of a book by Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Misty hadn't seen Cordelia all day. After spending all day in the living room reading the book that she had found on the floor by her door, she was about to finish it. It had a picture of a forest in the cover that kinda looked alike her swamp. Upstairs, Cordelia had just got out of bed. She changed her nightgown for a more appropriate outfit (a blue shirt and pants) and walked downstairs to the greenhouse. Misty, still focused on her book, smiled while reading the twelfth chapter.

"_Do you love me?" I asked her. She smiled._

"_Yes."_

"_Do you want me to be happy?" as I asked her this I felt my heart beginning to race._

"_Of course I do."_

"_Will you do something for me then?" She looked away, sadness crossing her features._

"_I don't know if I can anymore." she said._

"_But if you could, would you?" I cannot adequately describe the intensity of what I was feeling at that moment. Love, anger, sadness, hope, and fear, whirling together sharpened by the nervousness I was feeling. Jamie looked at me curiously and my breaths became shallower. Suddenly I knew that I'd never felt as strongly for another person as I did at that moment. As I returned her gaze, this simple realization made me wish for the millionth time that I could make all this go away. Had it been possible, I would have traded my life for hers. I wanted to tell her my thoughts, but the sound of her voice suddenly silenced the emotions inside me._

"_Yes." she finally said, her voice weak yet somehow still full of promise. "I would."_

_Finally getting control of myself I kissed her again, and then brought my hand to her face, gently running my fingers over her cheek. I marveled at the softness of her skin, the gentleness I saw in her eyes. Even now she was perfect. My throat began to tighten again, but as I said, I knew what I had to do. Since I had to accept that it was not within my power to cure her, what I wanted to do was give her something that she'd wanted. It was what my heart had been telling me to do all along. Jamie, I understood then, had already given me the answer I'd been searching for, the answer my heart needed to find._

"The answer my heart needed to find." she whispered, suddenly feeling strange. She didn't know why, but she could relate to the characters of the book, even if it was just a little bit. She closed the book and went for a walk, unaware that a small letter had fallen to the floor.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and Misty entered the house again. The place was silent, except for some noises coming from the greenhouse. Cordelia was awake. _Leave her alone, she won't want to talk to you. _She grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and walked into the living room again. There was a white envelope the floor with her name carefully written on it.

_Dear Misty,_

_First of all, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have left you alone there like I did. Before Myrtle interrupted us I was about to tell you something that it's hard to tell when you really think that, and now I'm not brave enough to say it out loud._

_I'm scared. I'm not scared of having my heart broken, or that you could hurt me, because I know that you meant what you said. I'm scared because I've never felt like this before, even with Hank. I've spent my whole life feeling like a burden for everyone that surrounded me, but you've made me feel different. You have never despised me, you have never pitied me, and when I've felt alone you've come to me to tell me that I wasn't, that you cared about me._

_But I've fallen in love with you, Misty Day. And that cannot be changed._

The next thing Misty remembered was that she ran to the greenhouse with determination, shutting the door after her and locking it. The headmistress, who was working on a healing potion at the moment, raised her gaze and looked at the woman, alarmed because of the loud noise. She observed Misty striding in her direction, her blonde curls falling on her shoulders and with a decided expression in her face. "Misty, what happe-" she started to say, only to be interrupted by the other woman's' lips clashing into hers. _What the... oh._ She opened her mouth without thinking, allowing Misty's tongue to slip in. Her hands unwittingly moved from the table to the witch's hair, suddenly forgetting the potion she was preparing while her fingers tangled in the witch's golden curls. She felt her body being pulled against the swamp witch's, in a hungry kiss that both of them had been waiting since they had met. Misty took her time to enjoy the delicious taste of Cordelia's lips, somewhere between a peach and a plum's flavor that became more intense as the headmistress returned the kiss. Their tongues battled against each other until breathing became necessary for both of them and the witches pulled apart.

"Whoa." Cordelia managed to say between breaths.

"I just couldn't keep it in anymore." Misty smiled. "Cordelia… You don't need to be scared anymore. I'm here and I love you." she said, grabbing a lock of the woman's hair and putting it back into place. "I really love you." she whispered with their foreheads still touching. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you." Cordelia answered, pressing their lips together once more.


End file.
